


Pansmione OS

by Ameschwie



Series: Harry Potter LGBTQIA+ OS [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameschwie/pseuds/Ameschwie
Summary: just a short pansmione OS
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Harry Potter LGBTQIA+ OS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875421
Kudos: 25





	Pansmione OS

Pansy was walking through the streets. She was on her way to the birthday party of a good friend of hers, a muggle. Her parents didn't knew anything about the friendship they wouldn't have approved of in any way. She was excited about the party because she would be able to make new friends and finally have fun during the most horrible summer holidays she ever had. She didn't see any of her friends and she was starting to miss them. Her parents also almost found her.   
Pansy was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realise she had arrived until she was about to ring the doorbell. The door opened to let appear Mia, her friend. Pansy grinned:  
-So, how old are we now? 16?  
Mia gave her a '' really " look and turned away. Pansy laughed.  
-I know you are 18 now. Come here.  
She opened her arms for a hug.  
Mia laughed and hugged Pansy back.  
-Come inside, you have to meet a friend of mine. I'm sure you are going to be the bestest of friends.  
She wiggled her eyebrows and added:  
-She is bi. And really pretty! Come on!  
Pansy, curious as always, followed the lead. Mia brought her to the couch in the living room. A brunette girl was standing, with her back facing them, in front of Pansy and Mia.   
She actually is really cute, Pansy thought to herself. That's when the girl turned around.   
-What the hell are you doing here?!, both shouted out.   
Mia was surprised:  
-You know each other?   
-Yeah, Pansy answered, we go to the same school.   
-Oh, I'll let you catch up then, Mia said and disappeared in the crowd of people.  
-How do you know Mia?, both asked at the same time.  
Hermione chuckled:  
-You can go first.  
-Well I met her a few years ago. My parents were really mean to me so I ran away. She found me crying on the playground. I lived at her place for a while before I had to get back to school. I see her every holiday. How do you know her?  
-We met at primary school. She was the only one to stand up for me. Everyone always told me I was a freak and I kind of believed it. Weird stuff happened to me and I had no idea what was happening with me. I was so relieved when I got my letter. It all suddenly made sense. And I stayed in touch with her and here I am!, she wiggled with her hands. I laughed. She also laughed.  
-So, Pansy started with an amused grin on her face, Mia told me you are bisexual?  
Hermione blushed:  
-Why did she tell you? And are you gonna tell everyone in school about it?  
-To your first question, I think she wants us to hook up or something and to your second question, nope.  
Hermione looked away. She looked sad.  
-Hey, what is going on?, Pansy asked.  
Hermione sighted:  
-I don't know what to think of this. At school you're like super mean and now you're really nice and I don't know what to think.  
Now it was Pansy's turn to sight:  
-I'm sorry for everything I did to you at school. You know, I only did all of that because I'm hella jealous of you. You have a loving family and you have friends, who do not judge you for who you are. I only have Mia. And everyone in Slytherin somehow has contact with my parents. So if I ever come out as gay or if I'm friends with Hermione Granger they are definitely gonna find out. I don't want to know what they would do if they knew.  
Hermione didn't know what to say.  
-It's okay. I learned how to deal with it.  
-I'm so sorry. I didn't know, Hermione said.  
They stayed quiet for a while.  
-I need alcohol right now, Pansy stated.  
-Hell yeah, me too!  
They walked to the bar and ordered a Mojito with extra alcohol for Hermione and two tequila shots with lemon juice for Pansy.  
-It's weird how fate wanted us to meet for real, Hermione said after a while.  
-Yeah, at a party with alcohol and drugs, Pansy chuckled.  
-Sometimes I just want to shout and say "fuck everything" and just be who I am. It's not easy to be friends with a celebrity. Everyone thinks of me as the know-it-all friend that doesn't party and hates breaking the rules but that's not true. It is oppressing!, Hermione suddenly stated.  
-I understand the struggle. You never can be who you really are.   
Hermione giggled.  
-I never would have thought that we are going through the same thing.  
-That's probably why everyone always says " never judge a book by its cover ".  
-Yeah... I remember you said you were gay. Why not talk sexuality?  
Pansy laughed.  
-Why not. But you go first.  
-OK. Well you already know that I'm bisexual. I started to notice I also like girls in fourth year. I had a massive crush on Éloïse, a student from Beaubatons but she didn't like me back. So when Victor asked me to the yule ball I said yes. But I actually just see him as a friend. But I have a girl crush since sixth year. What about you?  
-Well I always knew I was different because I never had crushes on guys. All the other girls in my dorm were always talking about how cute a guy was and I never agreed. I thought girls were cute and I wanted a relationship with a girl not with a guy. That was third year. And I fell in love with someone in fourth year. But she doesn't like me back.  
Pansy sighted.  
-Did you ask her?  
-No but I know that she has a crush on someone.  
Hermione didn't know what to say.  
-Do I know her?  
Pansy didn't answer. She looked away.  
-I'm sorry, Hermione apologized, it's OK if...  
-Yes, Pansy stopped Hermione, yes, you know her.   
-Could you describe her?   
-Why do you even want to know?! Probably going to tell Potter and then laughing at me for the rest of my life?, Pansy asked.   
Tears were appearing in her eyes.   
-Hey, hey, you don't have to tell me. It's OK if you don't want me to know, I...   
-The girl I love is the most amazing person in the entire world. She is kind, intelligent, caring and passionate about everything she does. She is beautiful. Her hair looks always flawless even though she hates her hair. She is perfect but she doesn't like me in any way. I just wish she could at least give me a chance. I would give the world to her if she let me.   
Hermione was speechless.   
-You really love her, don't you?   
Pansy just nodded and a single tear made her way down her cheek.  
Hermione cupped Pansy head in her hands and just kissed the tear away.  
-The girl I love is just incredible. She is strong, and I just want her to know that she is amazing the way she is.  
At that point Hermione looked straight into Pansy's eyes.  
-I wish I would have known some of the things about her before so I could have helped her.  
Pansy was not quite sure what was going on. She just looked confused and didn't really wanted to hear how Hermione talked about the girl she loved.  
But Hermione face came closer and closer to Pansy's. Both were blushing but none of them turned away. And the Hermione leaned forwards and placed her lips on Pansy's. Pansy felt like a firework just exploded in her stomach. When they broke apart, both breathless, Pansy said:  
-I love you.

...

-I love you too, Pansy.


End file.
